criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clyde Easter
Clyde Easter is a former partner of Emily Prentiss during her Interpol days. He appears in Seasons Six and Seven of Criminal Minds. Background Easter graduated top of his class from Cambridge University and is a Royal Marine decorated with a Conspicuous Gallantry Cross, awarded for saving three of his men in Bosnia. Also a former SIS member, he was assigned as the leader of an elite team codenamed JTF-12 comprising of Emily Prentiss, Sean McCallister, Tsia Mosely and Jeremy Wolff, which was organized by Interpol. The team's job was to track high-profile terrorists, profile them and then go undercover to bring them down. Usually, the country in which they were operating used their own security services to bring them down when enough intelligence had been gathered. Seven years before Season Six, Clyde and his team were charged with tracking and bringing down a former IRA captain named Ian Doyle. Prentiss went undercover as Doyle's lover and he was later arrested. Clyde arranged for Doyle's transport to Camp 22, a North Korean off-the-books prison where Doyle was interrogated for two years. After Doyle escaped from prison, Clyde realized that someone had betrayed the team to him. He soon learned it was Jeremy Wolff and he also begun to suspect Tsia, who was Jeremy's girlfriend, of being in on it. Season Six Coda Prentiss called Easter and Tsia again so as to find Doyle before he could kill them all. Clyde opposed involving Prentiss's team as they weren't under oath and he believed the BAU wouldn't be able to track Doyle efficiently as even they didn't know were he was. Clyde and Tsia later discovered that Doyle had come to the U. S. and prepared to track and kill him. Valhalla (Part 1) Clyde found Prentiss sleeping on the metro and, after waking her up, told her speaking in French, that she was lucky that he wasn't working for Doyle. She then described him her meeting with Doyle and told him that he wasn't working alone. Clyde promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Later, Prentiss discovered that Doyle had been locked up in Camp 22, a North Korean prison that they kept off the books. She was furious when Clyde told her that she didn't need to know about that, resulting in her later telling Tsia that she couldn't trust Clyde anymore because he knew more than he was letting on and believing that Clyde was the mole who had betrayed them all to Doyle. Tsia was later killed by Doyle which seems to confirm Clyde's treachery. Lauren (Part 2) Clyde was the only one of the old team along with Prentiss to still be alive, McAllister having been killed in Belgium along with his family. He heads to Boston with a case full of cash to try and find Doyle, as he was trying to get information from an Irish mobster, Jack Fahey, with whom he had been in contact with and who had been shot by Prentiss in the ear so that he wouldn't betray her to Doyle. Clyde was arrested by the BAU before he could meet with Fahey. During the interrogation, Hotch, still under the assumption that Clyde was the mole and angry at not getting the information he was seeking, told him that if anything happened to Prentiss he would destroy him. Meanwhile, the team, with help from Jennifer Jareau, figured out that Jeremy Wolff had betrayed the Interpol team after discovering that he not only was the first killed, but it was done quietly, coupled with the fact that he owned a villa in Spain that nobody seemed aware of its existence, and a lot of money. Hotch went back to confront Clyde to tell him that they had found out that was Wolff who had betrayed them. Clyde then confirmed that he had his suspicions and that once in DC he couldn't trust Tsia for that reason. Hotch, knowing that Clyde cared for Prentiss, asked him for his help in stopping Doyle. In answer, Clyde stated that the only way to stop Doyle was to kill him and asked Hotch if he would be able to do it. When Hotch said no, Clyde asks him instead to make a promise: to make sure, at any cost, that Prentiss will not be harmed. Clyde finally offered the profile that they had built of Doyle; with that information in hand, the team had little trouble to figure out why he had kept Prentiss for last and found Doyle's lair. As a result they managed to kill his men but Doyle escaped during the fight, leaving behind a badly injured Prentiss. Hotch and JJ, knowing that she would never be safe as long as Doyle is at large, helped fake her death and send her away with new identities and enough money to be comfortable. Clyde's reaction to these last events is unknown, as he was not seen again. In Hit, he mentions that he didn't attend her funeral because he was "held up in Prague". He also revealed that he somehow knew that Prentiss wasn't really dead and that he had kept tabs on her when she went into hiding. Season Seven Hit (Part 1) Clyde reappears in the episode, revealing what happened to him after being interrogated by the BAU. He assists Prentiss in her current case and gives her valuable information about the unsub. He also tells her that he received a promotion and offers her a position to run the London office and that the team is hers whenever she wants it. He also tells her that he was sorry he missed her funeral, as he was held up in Prague, revealing he was not surprised as he kept tabs on his former assets. Run (Part 2) In Run, Prentiss called Clyde after the explosion at the bank. He tells her he was sorry to hear about what happened to her team and asked if they were all right. He also asks her again about running office, she tells him he has always had bad timing. At the end of the episode, Prentiss is seen looking at her team members mournfully, it is clearly implied that she accepted the job at Interpol and leaves the BAU for good. In the Season Eight premiere it is revealed that she is living happily in London. Appearances *Season Six **"Coda" **"Valhalla" **"Lauren" *Season Seven **"Hit" **"Run" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters